Software applications and products may be developed using integrated development environments. Such integrated development environments may provide tools and mechanisms to ease the development of software applications. The integrated development environment may include contextual features such as detecting typographical errors. The complexity of the integrated development environment increases with the increase in features that may reduce the overall effort and time consumed for developing the software applications. In such a scenario, the complexity of the integrated development environments may be reduced by providing a framework that may be configurable based on context of programming paradigm. However, providing such a framework that may detect anomalies in source code based on the context of programming paradigm, may be challenging.